geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smart Friend Patrick
00:00:03 Username: ClubPenguinSUXX Posts: 5'' Join Date: ''apr 25 2011 Strange Spongebob Episode P''ublished On Sept.11 2001'' I'm unsure if this is real or some extremely well-made fan project of the popular series Spongebob Squarepants, but this is so fascinating to me, I'll just post it anyways. Alright, so I have this friend who owns his own website, he mostly posts stuff that is interesting to him, and would sometimes even post about me :) I don't remember the date this officially occured, but I would say about a week ago, one time when I went to his website, there was an announcement stating that the website would actually be shutting down due to it's domain name about to expire (cj2000.com, you can check it out but it's already down) With the announcement came a .txt file, I downloaded it and opened it up, it just had about several links to random websites, however, one of these links were his website, and it was of a page I never seen before, I checked it out, it showed text that read "This is a file I found from a post from 4chan, this is a Spongebob episode, there's not much detail about it. Before you download, be careful :(" and a download link, I installed it, it was a .mp4 file named "Smart Friend Patrick". The video was very gltiched, like recorded from a crappy VHS, it began with a bit of the end of the intro, the episode's title was "Smart Friend Patrick", it began with a picture of Spongebob's pineapple house zooming into the door, Spongebob opened it and walked outside, Patrick came to meet him, Spongebob greeted him, Patrick then asked him if he was smart, Spongebob was thinking for a bit, and then was about to say that he was smart, but Squidward intruppted him by saying "Stupid", he then kept saying how and why Patrick was stupid and what not, Patrick seemed to get upset over this, Spongebob actually pushed Squidward and yelled to leave Patrick alone, Squidward just went back into his house, Patrick then ran off to his rock, he can then be seen trying to make a computer with sand while saying "They all think I'm dumb well computers have smart stuff this will get me smart", though, when he finishes, it falls apart, Patrick tries some other things to get smart, such as eating a book, which was made from sand, and training a dog, which was also made from sand. After some time, Patrick then realizes why he isn't smart, and he think's it's because of his house, so he takes matters into his own hands, gets a hammer which isn't made from sand, and demolish his house. When Patrick is done, he looks at Squidwards house, he stares with an angry look at it, he grabs his hammer, and completely destroyed and the bottom layer of Squidward's house, causing the rest of his house to fall and completely get destroyed, Squidward begins to shout at Patrick and keeps saying that he is stupid, Patrick then gets really angry, grabs Squidward by the neck, and says softly into his ear "I'm no longer sand nor stupid, I am smart!" and then shows parts of Squidward's demolished house while you can hear Squidward screaming in the background as the screen fades to black, a time card appears saying "Early in the morning", Spongebob walks out of his house, and sees Squidward's and Patrick's destroyed houses, he immediately shouts what happened, and looks around for a bit, when he's done, he goes back to his house and calls the police, police tape covered both houses, and an investigation was set. After a while, Spongebob can be seen looking out his window, then, a policeman arrests Spongebob saying that they found 2 bodies in the closet who possibly belong to the destroyed houses, Spongebob tries to tell the officer but nothing works, but before Spongebob is taken out of the house, he hears Patrick in his closet saying "I am one smart friend, ain't I buddy?", we then hear a police siren and the episode ends. Look, I'm not sure if this is a real episode or not, I mean the style and voices looked like they were from the show, but hey, who knows? Oh yeah, here's the TXT file - [http://sponge.cj2000.com/www.txt www.txt]'' i'll never be the same again '' Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Blog posts Category:Lost Episodes Category:".mp4" files Category:Patrick Star Category:Nickelodeon Category:VHS Category:Website Category:SpongeBob Category:Wow nice MS paint